Falling and Betting
by ebbs-imagination
Summary: Can love break a bet? Will a bet admit ther love for one another.
1. Chapter 1

Falling Iron Man Armored Adventures Chapter 1

"Tony" Pepper called in the lab

"Tony!". No answer

Pepper looks around the lab wondering where he could have been.

There Tony was at his desk. Fast asleep.  
Drooling on his blueprints

" Oh Tony, when will you ever listen."

Pepper grabbed his head gently, trying not to wake him. She put his head on the head rest of his chair and wheeled him to the nearby bed he had in the lab when ever he wants to take a nap.

She struggled putting his muscular and heavy body on the sofa bed, she signed in exhaustion when she accomplished it.

There Tony laid on the tiny bed fast asleep. Pepper sat carefully next to him mesmerized by his appearance.

"*sign* Oh Tony, if only you knew that with every little detail you have; it makes me fall for you little by little every single day." Pepper whispered

Pepper kissed his cheek gently but still with so much passion, she got up, rapped him with the spar blankets he had in the cabinets and covered him with care

" Goodnight, my love "

Pepper walked out of the lab and headed home

The next morning Tony woke up quite comfortable on his sofa bed .

" What the-" Tony didn't get to finished when Rhodey walked in

" There you are! Man I told you to go to bed last night " Rhodey said commandingly

" Sorry, stayed up late upgrading. Hey did you move me here last night?" Tony asked pointing at the sofa bed

" Yeah like I would move you " Rhodey said with arms crossed

" Well I remember falling sleeping there and not here " Tony said confused

" Well .. Maybe Pepper moved you, look I don't got time to investigate. Mom made French toast and I'm not missing that, you coming ?" Rhodey said " Yeah, I'll be right there "

Without another word Rhodey left to go eat his moms famous French toast

" Mhmmm" Tony said getting up and headed to his house

~ "Mum, dis is delicious" Rhodey said with his mouth full

" James don't talk with you mouth full" Roberta said to his son

" This really is good mom " Tony said

After years living with Roberta Tony got used to calling her mom, she's always there for him just like a mom should be.

" Thanks Tony. Listen boys I'm going on a conference trip tomorrow to LA about a case I'm dealing with and I want you boys to be responsible while I'm gone" Roberta informed

" We can't go with you ?" Rhodey asked

" No, it's confidential " Roberta said

" Psh we'll be fine " Tony waved his hand

" I'm being serious, I want you to stay by the rules in this house. I want no trouble when I come back" Roberta said sternly

" Relax mom, we'll be completely responsible on our own " Rhodey said with a smirk

" Okay i'll be gone for two days the least" Roberta said while standing up and washing her plate

" Yes mom we know " Rhodey said while getting up and putting his plate in the sink " we'll be fine " kissing his mom in the head

" you guys better " Roberta said

Tony got up to put his plate on the sink

" Hey Tony? Have you talked to Pepper today?" Roberta asked with concern

" No why ? Is something wrong with her ?" Tony asked with worry and alertness in his voice

" No! no, she just looked worried for some reason yesterday when she left home " Roberta said turning off the water and drying her hands

" I didn't notice, I fell asleep before she left " Tony said looking down at the floor

" Well invite her over or something so you can talk. You know you seem to be happier when she's here " Roberta smirked

" ah hehe well she is Pepper, she makes everyone happy " Tony said Leaning against the counter with a hint of blush on his cheeks

" Well I see you look at her more than a friend "

" No I don't ! " tony said protectedly

" okay then invite her I want to say bye before I leave " Roberta turned around to leave

" Will do " Tony said as if he was waving bye still leaning against the counter

" Well she would've found out one way or another " Tony said to himself while dialing Pepper

~ Meanwhile in the morning with Pepper

Pepper woke up with a sign still laying on her bed

" Time to get up Pepper " she said to herself

She got up from her comfortable bed to go take a shower. Her dad was gone for fall since he had a mission to attend. After her shower Pepper got ready as usual, today was a Saturday so she had her whole day ahead of her

Pepper got herself something to eat and say at her table, alone of course. Pepper had the same dream she has always had when she fell go Tony; Anthony Stark, the boy genius every girl wanted, she always doubted that she'd ever had a chance for him.

The dream was always the same she tells Tony she likes him and they end up kissing. She never had the guts to spill out her feelings so she kept them to herself.

Once Pepper was down with her breakfast she washed her plate and her phone rang.

Caller ID Tony

Peppers heart skipped a beat at his name, she stopped what she was doing and dried her hands to answer

" act cool, act cool pepper " she said to herself

" Hello" she said in her regular tone

" Hey Pepper " Tony said on the other line

" Hey Tony what's up?"

" Um nothing I was just wondering if you were gonna come today ? " He said shyly

" Yeah, you know you can't get rid of me" she chuckled

" Ha of course not Pep, you want me to pick you up " he asked

" Umm no I'm fine I'll be there in 10, okay?"

" Kay, be carful please " he said warningly

" Psh don't worry about it " she said with a smirk" with that she hanged up

" *sign * if only you knew, if only you knew" she said while heading to the door

12 mins later

Swish the door of the lab go when Pepper enters

" Hey guys ! " Pepper says across the room

" Hey Pep " Tony and Rhodey say in unison

" What'd guys doing ?"

" Just upgrading " Tony said focused

" As usual " Pepper said rolling her walking out the door

She entered Roberta's house and called for her

" In my room Pep" Roberta called back

" Hey Mrs. Rhodes "

" Hey Pep, the boys sent you?" She asked folding her cloths

" No, their just ah having boy talk, and I didn't want to be about of it you know " she lied

" Ah I don't think no one want to k ow what their talking about " she chuckled

"What are you packing up for? Are you leaving?" She asked

" Indeed I am, I have a conference trip tomorrow and it in LA so I'll be gone a while " she informed

" Oh, well when are you coming back ?" She asked worried

"In 2 days the max, why the boys are going to bored you?" Roberta said with a smile

" Sorta, since my dads not here you guys are the only ones I am close to" Pepper said with her head down

Roberta stopped what she was doing and looked at Pepper

" I know it's hard when your dads not around as much, but I'll make sure the boys take care you." She said putting a hand on her shoulder

" I know they will " Pepper said with a smile

" You know, I've been meaning to ask you something " Roberta said

" Oh, and what's that ?" Pepper asked questionably

" You have a thing for Tony don't you?" Roberta smirked

With that Peppers heart raced and she got nervous

" What? ... No ... No Tony? Psh! Not a bit" she said rubbing the back if her neck

"Don't you dare lie to me young lady. I can see the way you look at him all the time "

" I don't know what you're talking about " Pepper said looking down

" Pepper I know you and I know what love is, it's clear that you like him... A lot " Roberta said with a chuckle

"Is it that obvious ?" Pepper asked

"I know trust me, I've done and felt it"

"*sign* I want to tell him, but I just don't know if he'll feel the same way" Pepper said looking down

Roberta smiled and hugged Pepper

"You will never know of you don't give it a try"

"You think so? " Pepper said ending the hug

" I know so"

" *sign* okay I will " Pepper said with pride

"Good, I also know that you moved him last night to the bed " Roberta said chuckling

"Oh that, yeah I did but u bet he doesn't have a clue it was me" Pepper said laughing

"He is a genius he'll figure it out some how" Roberta said smirking

"I guess, I'm gonna go with the boys, and see if it ended. Thanks for the advice Mrs. Rhodes Good luck on your case!" Pepper said running out the door

"Your welcome sweetie" Roberta smiled as she left

"I know you'll make very Tony happy" she said continuing her packing

Pepper runs in the lab

"Pep where were you?" Tony asked

"Talking to Rhodey's mom, I'm sad she's leaving for a few days"

"We are too" Rhodey said looking at Pepper

"And... Done " Tony said finishing up

"Finally!" Pepper jumped up from her seat

"Yeah, finally " Rhodey said waving his hands in the air

Pepper playfully smacked him

"Calm down, I just finished Mark 1 Armor. Jarvis run diagnostics" Tony commanded

"Running diagnostics " Jarvis replied

"So what's the next one?" Pepper said laying her elbow on Rhodey's shoulder

Tony made a face to Pepper

"Ha ha I'm done for the day " he said sticking his tongue out on Pepper

"Yeah cause you can't go a day with out having to do something to Iron man" Pepper smirked

"You know what fine, lets make a deal the two days Roberta won't be here I won't even touch the armor" Tony said

"That's a hollow victory, you'll probably fine a loop whole or something" Pepper said rolling her eyes

Rhodey just smiled at the two and laughed at anything that was funny

"Wanna bet " Tony said putting out his hand

Pepper looked at it "Okay what's the catch? " Pepper smirked

"If I don't touch the armor within the two days, I can tell YOU what to do for a week " Tony said founding his arms smirking

Pepper thought about it "Mhmmm okay and if you do touch the armor then I can make adjustments to the armor " Pepper smiled devilishly

" What?! No no no no, no way, these, are like my babies and let you change them? No deal " Tony said folding his arms and looking the other way

" What are you a chicken ?" Rhodey said "Bock-bock " Rhodey and Pepper mocked

" Okay okay , deal " Tony waved his hands Pepper and Tony shook hands

" Alright starting now " Pepper smiled

" Wait what if there's an emergency and I need to take the armor?" Tony asked turning around facing them

" I'll take War Machine " Rhodey added

" Yeah says the guy who got kicked in the ass by Killer Strike " Tony chuckled

Pepper laughed

" Hey ! I wasn't looking that time, and I was really tried cause I was up 20 hours studying for my trig final" Rhodey whined

" Okay ill let that one pass but I don't know if you can handle the city" Tony said

"Of course I can, if you can do it I can too" Rhodey smiled

"We'll see about that " Tony smiled

" Okay it's settled then " Pepper folded her arms

Tony signed drastically,Pepper and Rhodey just laughed and headed to the house. Later that day it was time to say goodbye to Roberta. They said there goodbyes and there lectures and warning ... And the I-love-yous .

All three of them knew that something was bound to happen when she's not there but nothing they can't handle on there own.

Tony, Pepper, and Rhodey headed on there own bed, Pepper in the Roberta's room, after Roberta told her she could stay with the boys. She always trusted Pepper, she was like a daughter to her and vise versa. After Pepper's mom passed away nothing was the same before Roberta came into her life. It was like her whole was fixed again.

That night they stayed up later cause it was Friday but soon got tried. They all headed to bed and slept well Pepper dreamed of his night in shinning armor and Tony, well his favorite red head if course, Rhodey? Still looking for that one girl. Night passed and soon came to daylight for the three hating the morning sun. As the day got brighter and brighter the bet became tougher and tougher for Tony. Poor poor Tony.

Hey guys this is my first story and I hope you guys love it as much as I do. Well I'll write the 2nd chapter soon so don't get frustrated with me, I'm new to this. Other than that give me some pointers and Ideas for the next chapter, I'll be glad to read them all and thank the ones that gave me good ideas. So yeah, thanks for the people who like them and I'll do different topics as well . Thanks guys remember to review, and leave a beautiful comment and ideas :) love the fans !


	2. Chapter 2, Through it all

Thank you everyone who commented on my previous chapter, a lot of good comments and it motivated me to do the second chapter, so here it is. Enjoy and leave a beautiful comment below

Chapter 2

"Ughhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Tony groaned and stretched on his bed

Tony pulled his head up and looked at the clock 10:47 am Tony slouched back to bed and pulled the pillow over his head and screamed to the top of his lungs

" Aghhhhh you bastard leave this hou- " Rhodey came in the room with a spatula ready to attack the intruder. But no intruder.

"What the hell dude?!" Tony yelled laughing a little

"What? I thought you were in trouble " Rhodey said holding his spatula

"And what you were planning to attack them with a spatula?" Tony raised an eyebrow

"Yeah you know protect you! Like this " Rhodey jumped on Tony and started hitting him with it. They both started yelling and moving around

"Hey what's up with the yelling I'm tryi-" Pepper stopped in mid-sentence when you saw both of them wrestling

They all froze Tony and Rhodey staring at her from the floor and Pepper at the door holding the door knob

"Dug pile !" Pepper yelled as she lounged herself from where she was and landed on the guys

"No no no no Pep don"t- ugh " Tony and Rhodey yelled at Pepper but it was too late

They all laughed and got off each other

"So what are we doing today?" Pepper asked

"I don't know what do we do today?" Tony asked

"How about we take a look at the Armor?" Pepper smirked

"Yeah and we cann- wait a second no no no lets do something eles " Tony said looking at Pepper

"Alright why don't we somewhere" Rhodey asked

"I think that's what we're establishing Rhodey" Pepper told him, Rhodey looked at her with a serious face

"I got it ! Lets go watch the new movie that came out!" Tony snapped his finger looking at both if them

"Okay that's sounds like fun" Pepper said

"Alright we're going we'll leave at 1" Tony said leaving the room to get breakfast

Rhodey followed but Pepper left to her room/Roberta's room.

In the room Pepper took out her suitcase where she had her notebook. She sat in her bed and opened it, in the pages it said 'T.S & P.P ' surrounded by a gig heart. Pepper never showed her girlie side but when it comes to Tony everything changes . She knew that night when he fell asleep in the lab that she wanted him more than ever. But she still doesn't want him to know, that's what got her so unsteady, she remembers a long time ago when she was so close to telling him the truth but it would always be interrupted by someone. 'Maybe destiny was trying to tell me something ' she thought.

She sometimes wished she would of never met them, but other than that she's thankful for having him. I mean look at all the people she met because if him, Roberta, Iron Man, Agent Fury, even the President of the United States. She's thankful for a lot of things .

"No way!" Pepper heard Tony yell Pepper rushed down stairs

"What's wrong?!" Pepper said while running to the leaving room. When she got there Tony was looking at his cell phone, along with Rhodey

"I can't believe it!" Rhodey said

"Can someone tell me what's going on !" Pepper yelled

"The President!" Tony said still looking at his phone

"Whats wrong with the president " Pepper asked

"The President invited us to his birthday tomorrow night!" Tony said looking up to Pepper

"No way let me see " Pepper grabbed his phone and read

Dear Mr. Stark

This is the First Lady Vanessa Stewart, and I care to inform you that you are invited, along with your friends, to celebrate The President 45th birthday. It will be held at the White House on Saturday, July fourth, It will be delightful to see you there , I hope you will be there at this wonderful event .

With most gratitude,  
First Lady Vanessa Stewart

With that Pepper looked back at Tony "Well your invited." Pepper told Tony

"But they invited you guys too and I can bring anyone I want ... Technically " to y smiled

"But what about Roberta, and isn't the White House in Washington D.C " Pepper informed

"She's right Tony, what about my mom she comes back tomorrow" Rhodey told Tony

And as if Roberta was listening the phone rang, Caller ID Roberta.

"It's mom" Rhodey said

"Is she like watching us " Tony asked

"Hello?" Rhodey said

"James honey, it's me"

"Oh hey Mom what's up" Rhodey said

"Rhodey the case is going pretty bad and I think the case is going to last longer. I might be home in a week or two by the looks of it "

Rhodey chuckled and look at Tony

"It's fine mom were here at home, we were about to watch a movie until you called" Rhodey still couldn't believe what was happening

"Alright honey I'm sorry about that its just the court hold it for a week and I might be here awhile with the defendant "

"It's fine mom listen I gotta go. I love you and Tony and Pepper said hi "

"Alright behave ! I might be there July 14th"

"Alright mom bye be careful" Rhodey hung up the phone

"I can not believe that happened " Rhodey said looking at Tony

"Me either, I think she has a hidden camera in hear. It's was like a coincidence" Tony looked at Pepper

"Well now we can go" Tony said with excitement

"But what about my mom" Rhodey asked Tony

"She'll never find out "

"She could " Rhodey said

"How " Pepper and Tony asked, Rhodey stayed quiet

"Fine bit we better be back by the 12th" Rhodey said acting like a mother

"Yes! Alright so today's the 2nd and the party is on the 4th, I think we should leave tonight." Tony said

"I agree oh my gosh I'm so excited were going to the presidents birthday party ha who knew I would ever say that!" Pepper yelled

"Pepper calm down I know I'm excited too but we already met the president Nd yeah it is cool going to his party, so lets go pack!" Tony said holding Peppers shoulder s

"Your right, okay imma go shower " Pepper left to the bathroom singing with joy

Tony and Rhodey just laughed "I'm going to get the suitcases from the attic ill be back " with that Rhodey left

Tony headed to Roberta's room to retrieve the other suitcase that was there he saw that Peppers stuff was lying around in the bed so Tony moved it Until a certain notebook caught his attention; His initials with Peppers initials surrounded by a heart

Yeah sorry for the cliff hanger. Hope you guys liked it, and sorry it's short I have the other chapter done ill probably post it Tomorrow . Leave a beautiful comment.


	3. Chapter 3

** Hey guys its me again! Wow I just want to thank all the people who have read and reviewed and faved me story. I was a pleasure really ! I may be doing some one shots now I look forward in writing those too ! I want to thank SilverPetals1402 for giving me a great review ! Well I hope you guys like it ! Remember leave a beautiful comment down below ! Enjoy**

Chapter 3

Endless love

Tony stared at the notebook with shock, he couldn't believe his eyes. Pepper, his Pepper was completely in love with him. Him! Out of all the boys in the world. Tony didn't know what to do, he finally felt butterflies in his stomach, even when Pepper already gave them those, but he finally knew how it felt, excitement and scared entered his body and his heart flutter.

When Tony landed back on earth, he quickly put the notebook back as if he had never touched it and grabbed the suitcase and went down stairs, now trembling.

"Tony, I found the suit-" Rhodey strapped at Mia sentence to look at his best friend.

"Hey man you alright?" Rhodey asked Tony

"Tony? earth to Tony!" Rhodey snapped a Tony's face

"Wha- oh Hey Rhodey, sorry I was... Thinking about something" Tony said shyly

" yeah I can see " Rhodey said suspiciously "You want to talk about it?"

"Um no dude I'm fine lets just get ready okay? " Tony said grabbing the bags

"Okay then" Rhodey followed

IMAAIMAAIMAAIMAAIMAAIMAAIMAA

When Pepper got out she headed to her room to change she grabbed her outfit she wanted to wear, she put on her blue denim button up shirt , and a white nit sweater over that ended in the middle of her hand and elbow, with a collar necklace, and burgundy skinny jeans and her white converse. She fixed her hair in small curls, because was up to her jaw, so it really wasn't that long. From there Pepper put her cloths and necessary appliances in her suitcases. She saw her notebook and saw that it was still on the bed wide open, she thought if the boys had entered her room and could if saw it. She but her bottom lip anxiously.

"Pepper are you ready?" Rhodey yelled from downstairs

Pepper put her notebook back in her bag and headed down stairs

"You look nice Pep" Tony said looking at Pepper

"Thanks you guys don't look bad either" Pepper looked at Rhodey and Tony

Rhodey was wearing a white and blue flannel, his hoody on top and black jeans with his white Adidas. So sheik.

Tony was wearing a white shirt and a blue open bottom up shirt and beige jeans with his burgundy hightop vans.

"You guys really do look nice" Pepper said surprised

"Alright then lets go I already have the Stark jet ready for our flight" Tony said holding up his POD

"Alright lets got the Taxi's outside" Rhodey said leaving out the door

"Here Pep I'll take them " Tony said grabbing them

"No no I got it " Pepper said getting them

"Pep let me, you lock the door behind us " Tony said heading out the door

"Alright then" and Pepper locked up

The taxi guy put the suitcases in the truck, and the three of them got in and headed to the airport.

IMAAIMAAIMAAIMAAIMAAIMAAIMAA

When they got to the their location,Tony,Pepper, and Rhodey got out of the taxi

"I can't believe we're heading to Washington!" said Pepper

"Yeah me either Pep" Tony said

All three of them headed up in the jet, then Rhodey looked back to see the city.

"Man were so getting in trouble for this" Rhodey said shaking his head

"Rhodey hurry up " Tony yelled

"In coming!" Rhodey yelled with a serious face

They all sat down in there seats as the plane started to take off

"I guess I'm bit going to be touching the armor this week. HA. HA " Tony smirked looking at Pepper and back at his POD

"Your still going to lose the bet, I just know it" Pepper said pointing her finger at him

"What's make you think that?"

"I don't know your just bound to touch it sooner or later" Pepper chuckled

"You know it would be nice if you guys would shut up. And let me sleep!" Rhodey said with his sleeping mask on

Tony and Pepper chuckled

Pepper continued reading her book and Tony continued on his POD, he crept thinking about Pepper's notebook and the drawing in it he signed and looked out the window

"Tony you alright?" Pepper whispered

"Oh,Yeah Pep I'm fine just, thinking about something."

"Um you want to talk about it?"

He signed wanting to talk about it but he didn't know if he should tell her. Pepper waited for him to answer . But he didn't. He got up and sat next to her.

"You should get some rest Pepper you looked tried, we have a long day ahead of us" He said as laid Peppers head on his shoulder

"Alright " Pepper finished. From there she closed her eyes and tried to sleep

It was seven am when they arrived, the plane landed which caused them to wake up with a stir.

"Nice wake up call" Pepper said annoyed getting up

"Your suitcases will be a boarded into the limo" said the flight attendant

"Thank you " Tony said

"So this is what Washington, D.C. Smells like " Rhodey said "Nice"

"Your so weird man" Tony chuckled

" You still love me though" Rhodey playfully punched him

"Guys lets go, I want to see the president! " Pepper yelled with excitement

"We don't see the President until tomorrow night Pep, relax" Tony said

"Alright well which hotel are we getting" Pepper asked

"Lets go find out " Tony said getting in the limo

IMAAIMAAIMAAIMAAIMAAIMAAIMAA

"Okay the First Lady said that she already booked our stay at the finest hotel called...

"**The Fairfax at Embassy Row**, Washington, D.C. I wonder where it is" Tony asked

"Damn.. Found it" Rhodey said as he saw the hotel out the window with his face against the window

They got out the limo when driver opened the door and all three of them had the mouth open . They took them to their rooms to get settled in.

"This is so awesome!" Pepper yelled as she entered

"Okay, okay!" Rhodey yelled calming her down

There room was elegantly modeled, it looked like a house I had a living room in the middle and the kitchen at the right end there were three rooms at the left end heading with hallways, it was like there pen house. Yeah a pen house.

"I call the master room!" Pepper yelled running to find it

"No way!" Rhodey said pushing her out of the way

"Rhodey!" Pepper yelled tackling him

"Hey!" Tony yelled "I got to take this. Hello?" He answered his POD

Rhodey helped Pepper up chuckling

"First lady?, oh hi "

"Tony Stark, it's a nice to see that your hear in Washington, how's the hotel? "

"Yes it is, we barely got here, the city is beautiful. The hotel is amazing"

"I'm glad you like it, well now that your here, do you know how to get around, I can hire sometime to help you around"

"That would be really cool thanks!"

" I also hear that you brought your friends"

"Oh uh huh yeah I did"

"It's okay I was going to tell you to bring them as well"

"We'll it's nice that your giving us the opportunity to let us stay and know the city better"

"Well of course it my duty, I look forward to seeing you tomorrow Tony, it would be a great for my Husband to see you at his party "

"Thank you First Lady, I will be there! thank you for inviting us to his birthday celebration." Tony said

"It's my pleasure, and please call me Vanessa "

"Will do, bye" with that Tong hanged up

"Okay the First Lady hired someone to drive us around the city to help us out" Tony told both of them

"Oh yeah lets go, I need new clothes " Pepper said leaving the pen house. The guys followed chuckling

IMAAIMAAIMAAIMAAIMAAIMAAIMAA

"Okay guys I'll meet you here in three hours, so we can have lunch." Rhodey said

"Alright see you guys later "Pepper said

"Pep be careful" Tony said while she left

Pepper waved a thumbs up.

The whole three hours they entered five different stores, Rhodey picked out a black suit with a blue bow tie and black undershirt . Tony decided to get a black suit with a red bow tie and and black undershirt with a golden hanker chip.

Pepper took two hours finding the dress she wanted she entered and store called Fantasy Land.

"Hi, I'm looking for a dress that can match me and can be suitable for like... A ball ?"

"We have plenty! Here I'll help you out" said the lady

Pepper tried out a purple puffy dress, but she didn't like how it looked on her. Then she tried out and blue one that was long to her foot, it kind of looked like a mermaid dress. She didn't like it either.

Pepper signed frustrated.

"A beautiful lady like you shouldn't be sad" said a lady about in her 50's

"Oh no, I'm just trying to find a dress, it's for a really fancy party " Pepper said looking down

"There are many beautiful dresses here for you to choose dear. I think it's something more than the dress, perhaps wanting to impress someone?" The lady smiled

"Ah I guess, that's one part" Pepper rubbed the back if her neck

"Here I think I could have something for you" the lady got up and got a golden dress that was long and beautiful

Pepper put it on and instantly fell in love with it. It's was long and reached to her feet, almost dragging . It hugged her curves good, it was strapless and see through from the back, the back had many details. The front was sewed to fit her boobs and stopped at her waist and fell with a little glitter.

Pepper absolutely loved it

"Oh my gosh it's beautiful" Pepper modeled from side to side

"I knew you would like it" the lady smiled

Pepper hugged the lady and thanked her, she got some heels that fit the dress, they were white stilettos with gold in the back

"Thank you so much for helping me, I really loved the dress" Pepper told the lady

"It was my pleasure dear, have fun at the party and good luck with the young boy" the lady informed her

"Thank you and I will" Pepper paid the clerk and hugged the lady goodbye. She was 15mins late to the stop, but Tony and Rhodey were already there with there suits In a plastic bag

"There you are!" Tony said hugging her

"Yeah, sorry I was late, I had some difficulties" Pepper said hugging him back

"Well it's good you found one, so where are we going to go eat "

"The driver said that he was taking us there, a treat from the First Lady" Tony said

The driver got there and took then to a fancy restaurant. They talked and laughed about what they saw while they shopped. They had and delicious meal and thought how cool it's was for the three best friends hanging out together in Washington, D.C.

When the got home to their pen house it was already 6:00 and they decided to watch movies together. Rhodey decided to got to sleep early because he didn't get sleep from the place and cause they were taking the whole time. Tony and Pepper watched the movie together enjoying the features

"This movie is interesting, I've never heard of this one before " Pepper said eating some popcorn

"I have, I watched it with Rhodey a long time ago" Tony informed

"How come I wasn't invited to this " Pepper said looking at him suspiciously

"Because I didn't know you that well back then" Tony said smirking

"Point taken" Pepper said chewing

Tony laughed

An hour passed for the movie

"Hey Tony?" Pepper said playing with her fingers

"Yeah?" Tony said still looking at the movie

"Have you missed your parents" Pepper asked

His made Tony stopped and looked down

"I'm sorry if It bothers you I just wanted to know" Pepper said looking down

"No it's dosen't, Pep it's was just out of the blue " Tony said

"I'm sorry " Pepper said looking at him

"No don't be. I do miss them from time to time " Tony said looking at her

"I sometimes keep thinking about them, just to not forget them you know" Tony said

"I know I feel the same way" Pepper said

"Cause of your dad?" Tony looked at Pepper

"No cause of my mom" Pepper looked down

"Oh"

"Sometimes I can't remember her voice or how she looks like, it scares me to think what if I can't remember her ... At all " Pepper said trying not to think about it

"Pep, " Tony said holding her hand "I may not have met your mom but by the way you use to describe her, I can tell she is a brave and beautiful woman, just like you" Tony said getting up and hugging her

"Thanks Tony, if she would've been here. I think she would've really loved you" Pepper Said barring her head in his shoulder

"I think i would of loved her too. Just like I do with you" Tony looked at her smiling

"I know you will " Pepper said smiling "that was corny" Pepper laughed

"Yeah " He laughed

They talked for a while about there family moments and the little things they enjoyed

"Pepper I was willing to ask you... If you um... Wanted to be my, date for tomorrow night " Tony said nervously

"Um yeah, that would be nice! Like friends?" Pepper asked smiling

"Oh yeah like, friends" Tony chuckled

"That would be nice, a date with my best friend" Pepper chuckled and hugged him Tony hugged back and let her go, he looked into Pepper eyes and got stuck in time

"Pepper you looked beautiful today" Tony said looking at her

"Thanks you looked nice too" Pepper said looking at him

In that split second everything around them disappeared and it was just him and her. He had the guts to lean in, Pepper's heart raced and she couldn't believe what was happening. Tony was so close to touching her he could smell her lovely breath just under his. They didn't care there surroundings they just cares that they were together millimeters away.

** Another cliff hanger, I'm sorry, many of you wanted to story set already so I sort of stayed up at night trying to finish it. I hope you guys like it and sorry if its getting predictable, and chessy. I kind if Sony like that, I'll try not to write so much if that. I hope you guys like the chapter, I made sure I can make it interesting and romantic at the same time. So sorry guys if its bad, but review and leave a beautiful comment! Love the fans and make sure to favorite it. Love Ebbbs**-**imagination ! **


	4. Chapter 4

Amazed

"Yo, I was at the lobby and-" Rhodey drifted on but saw as his two best friends looked pale.

"Hey you guys okay?"

Pepper nodded getting up and heading to her room to dress for bed.

"Is something wrong did I miss something?" Rhodey asked seeing Pepper looked sad.

"Yeah, we're fine Pepper and I were just talking." Tony headed to the kitchen.

"Okay, but guess what who I saw in the lobby it was the general for my dads base-" Tony drifted in thought as to what just happened recently, to his disappointment Rhodey interrupted there bound to kiss moment. Curse Rhodey.

"Tony? Hey man are you okay?" Rhodey asked

"Yeah I'm just tired bro, lets go to bed?" Tony said fist bumping him.

"See you in the morning" he waved with two fingers.

"That was weird" Rhodey shrugged and headed to his room.

In the morning they went to the to the lobby to get breakfast, they ate eggs and bacon. It was the day they head off to meet to president, they were all excited they couldn't sustain the excitement. It was noon when they finished and they headed to walk around and explore the city. Light the White House, the United States capital, and the Washington monument. They took pictures where ever they went, it was memorable.

The moment came and it was time to get ready, the First Lady room Pepper to a professional hair stylist and makeup artist.

She went out the limo and got in the salon.

"Hello, your appointment is ready, head this way" Pepper followed and sat on the chair as the black cape went over her.

Tony and Rhodey headed off to their rooms, Tony took a shower and draped the towel onto his waist as he sprayed cologne. He put on his white shirt and golden vest on top, he pulled his pants up and buttoned them on. He put on his suit jacket and fixed his bow tie. After that he fixed his hanker chuff and his hair. He sides were shaved off and the top was curved heading upward; he winked and headed out.

He saw Rhodey already waiting for him at the door with a black undershirt and a red vest and red suit tie. He was smirking with his hands on his pockets.

"Damn Rhodes, you clean up well" Tony said walking up and giving him a bro hug.

Rhodey smirked once again "What can I say? I'm gonna get laid tonight" Tony felt disgusted he playfully pushed him out the door.

They headed in the limo "Where's Pepper?" Tony asked

"She's probably still getting ready at the salon" Rhodey added.

Tony never stopped thinking about her ever since the day they almost kissed. She meant everything to him now and he knew today would be the day the secret would end.

They arrived at the entrance and the chauffeur opened the door for them

"Mr. Stark, Mr. Rhodes. Welcome to the Presidents ball" they greeted.

The boys nodded there head as in royalty, they headed in and saw that their were hundreds of elegant people. Their was the Vice President, the secretary, the general, and the president of Europe.

"Damn, lot of fancy people" Rhodey commented.

"Pepper should be here" Tony questioned.

"I'm going to find a girl around he-" but Tony grabbed his back collar and pulls him back.

"Tony what was-" Tony elbowed him as the First Lady walked up to them in a red puffy dress.

"Anthony, I'm so glad you made it" she smiled

"It's an honor to be here Ms. Stewart" Tony out his hands in his pockets

"Come, someone wants to see you" she said as the boys followed.

"Honey, your guest of honor I'd here" Vanessa said to her husband

Robert Stewart turned and faces Tony he instantly smiled.

"Anthony Edward Stark, I'm so glad you came" he president shook his hand.

"It's and honor to be here, um you bet my brother James Rhodes" Tony introduced.

"Happy birthday Mr. President" Rhodey shoot kid hand.

"James Rhodes it's a pleasure, but where is your girlfriend uh Patricia Potts" he asked

"Uh that's his girlfriend, his" Rhodey backed away and pushed Tony.

"Uh I could ask the same thing" he looked at Vanessa.

"I'm sure she'll be here soon, she-" Vanessa looked up and immediately everyone else did too. Tony eyes almost popped out if his sockets.

There, Pepper walked down the stairs in and elegant golden gown that dragged behind her, it was strapless which showed her amazing collar bone and her beautiful neckless Tony had given her in her birthday. Her hair was curled and her make up mad her skin and eyes bright even more.

She walked to to Tony and smiled wide and him.

"Miss Patricia Potts, you look ravishing" Robert bowed at her. She laughed

"Thank you Mr. President, and happy birthday" Pepper bowed.

Tony couldn't stop looking at her. She was mesmerizing.

"Tony?" Pepper said as the president left with his wife.

He blinked heading back to focus.

"Sorry Pep . . . You look amazing" Tony looked in her eyes.

She blushed, they went to go find their table at that point they walked to it and sat with an amazing centerpiece informing the Stark Table. They watched as the informer presents the band. They played jazz rock and roll, Tony looked at Pepper as she tapped her foot at the fluent tone.

Pep you want to dance" he asked smiling at her. She laughed and grabbed him pulling him to the dance floor. They grabbed hands and danced with the smile in their face.

It was moving and everyone's around them danced talking and laughing at each others ridiculous moves.

She twirled and shook her body to the best making Tony stare up and down. Curse my teenage hormones.

The song changed and it became soft.

"You want to get fresh air?" Pepper asked

He nodded and followed her grabbing her hand.

"The night is so beautiful here, look at the stars" Pepper said amazed.

Tony leaned on the garnet staring at the night sky. "Yup there very beautiful"

She looked at him, smiled and looked back laughing

His eyes frowned "What?" He smiled.

"Nothing" she finished trying not to laugh.

"What Pepper?" He said

"Nothing . . . Tony I never did thank you" she said looking down at the fountain.

"Thank me for what?" He looked at her.

"Without you I would have never met these wonderful people, or Iron Man or even Roberta" she signed "It's and extraordinary life" she smiled looking at him.

"Without you I would have never been the guy I am today" he smiled and grabbed her hand "I wouldn't have an interesting life without you in it. Your personality, your humanity. That is way I am the man I am today . . . I Learned to love" he said with a soft smile.

She blinked "What do you mean?"

"Even though I didn't know how to feel affectionate, you made me feel that way. Pepper ever since we got to know each other. You have made my life a while new story. Your kindness, curiosity, beauty. Your the whole package for me" Tony looked deep into her eyes. She was speechless, she opened her mouth but nothing came out.

"So I finally made to speechless huh?" Tony laughed, she still didn't say anything she just stared at his lips and electric blue eyes. She through herself around his shoulders burring her face in the crook of his neck. He was surprised but soon hugged her wait bringing her up and swinging her to the other side where he was.

"I knew you feel the same" Tony added.

She looked at him and her eyebrows furrowed.

"I heard you say it when you moved me to the bed at the lab" Tony smiled

"Tony" she slapped his shoulder.

"What? I planned the whole thing. I heard you come in and pretended to sleep so you wouldn't get mad. So you decided to move me while I was still not moving; pretending to sleep. And when you laid me in the bed you whispered I love you Tony, if only you knew" he said in a girly voice. He planned the while thing, 'Note to self: never move Tony again. Next time smash a hammer onto the desk to check' Pepper thought.

She crossed her arms and pouted walking away from him.

He quickly stopped her and grabbed her waist pulling her back to him.

"You have no idea how I wanted to tell you how I feel" Pepper said smirking.

"Now you don't have to wait" Tony smirked and kissed her sending both an electrical wave down there body. They lasted a while, both enjoying the taste and smell they both had. Gross, Rhodey opened the sliding door to interrupt his best friends.

"I knew it, I knew it, you guys . . . Are so etching perfect" Rhodey couldn't find the words.

Tony and Pepper laughed, Rhodey had told them to head in to dance the President's Ball. But both just stared deep into their love life.

"So is this a new beginning?" Tony asked

"Defiantly" Pepper kissed him once again.

"To forever?" Tony hugged her waist.

"To forever" Pepper confirmed, they kissed one more time as the fireworks blasted behind them. It made of taken a long time, but when you in love. Love always wins.

**Thanks guys I hope you guys like the ending. I felt romantic tonight so yeah you guys should understand there's that one time when you want someone desperately, but you know it's rare for you crush to like you back. But love always comes. These where words from my Grandaddy, so yeah I hope y'all enjoy it. I'll be posting more one sifts this weekend now that I'm of for break; after like two weeks already. So make sure you guys read those.**

**Leave a beautiful comment and do what you gotta do. **


End file.
